The 72nd Hunger Games
by limsy9
Summary: Meet Fern Kentwell, A tough girl from District 2. But she isn't the ordinary career. Join her and the other tributes in the 72nd Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

"Now the time has come to choose our tributes for district 2 for the honor of participating in the The 72nd Hunger Games, As usual, Ladies First!" Lincia, The escort, announced with her high posh voice. She slowly walked towards the bowl of names and slowly her hand fished around, Finally one slip of paper was caught by her long fingers, And she read it out

" _ **Fern Kentwell!"**_

I stood there, feet planted on the ground. Someone pushed me a bit to get me moving. I walked up to the stage emotionless. I was relieved that i came from district 2 and that i will hear the common call "I Volunteer as tribute!" Some kid must be deciding whether or not to volunteer. I decided to focus more on the sky then on the shocked faces of my town.

I do hear those words, Very low for a female voice. I look over, expecting to see the kind hearted face who would risk their lives, to save mine.

Instead i look into the cold-hearted,steely eyes of an 18 year old boy. No one Volunteered….

" _Maximus_ "I think. Everyone calls him max though.

"Come on you two shake hands now!" Lincia says impatiently. I hold out my hand towards him. His hands are rough and strong, like the rest of him. He definitely has never missed a meal.

District 2's tributes, a strong, rich, well-fed, 18 year old killer and a small weak 14 year old who can throw a knife or two. _I WONDER WHO WILL WIN?_

I glanced back at max " _Probably thinking that i will be an easy kill"_ Then suddenly i remember. We are both Careers so we will most likely team up. Well he is definitely a career. I just know how to throw a knife, i haven't trained my entire life for this unlike my 14 year old sister Clove. We will probably team up with district 1 and maybe 4. But i can't trust him

I can't trust anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Enobaria and Brutus stared at us intensely, Looking for strengths and weaknesses probably. They quizzed us on what we trained for in the Training Centre. But Maz's list is so long that my mind wanders elsewhere. I wonder if Clove will miss me?. What will happen if I die?. Could I win? No, I could never win, not whilst Max is in the games, and whoever is in District 1. Max nudged me, indicating that it was my focused on me, letting me get a glimpse of her pointed teeth, Hundreds of questions raced in my brain but i quickly swept them away to the back of my mind.

"So, Fern, did you ever train?" Enobaria asked sounding slightly bored.

"Yes, I am fairly good at throwing knives" Brutus stood up and grabbed a fluffy, creamy thing and smashed it into the far wall, Enobaria handed me some throwing knives, grinning in her smug, sadistic way.

"Let's see what, fairly good is, huh" The cold metal is sleek and beautiful, I wouldn't want to ruin these obviously new and expensive knives, but i put myself into her shoes. I am a small, slightly bony, fourteen year old, and she wants me to win, they need evidence that I am not just being arrogant but that i am actually good at throwing knives. I focused on the white blob on the wall and I threw. I opened my eyes to see a surprised Max, A defeated Enobaria and a Brutus who tried to get the knife out of the wall. I had got a bullseye! I give myself a little brain high-five, I am good at throwing knives but no-one can get it on point every time!

"You two better get some rest, you will meet your stylists tomorrow and we will talk more about survival and how to win or at least get to the top five, we will be proud of you if you get into the top five" Max and I walked out of the cart we were just in and walked into our bedroom carts. I thought that the Hall in district 2 was fancy but that is a pile of dirt compared to this bedroom alone. Velvet beds, Polar bear skin rugs, Huge glass Windows, a wardrobe full of red clothing (Our district colour) and...and, I could go on forever. But a huge wave of disgust covered me. How could the Capitol have food at their fingertips and rooms like this and just watch the Districts die of hunger, or get reaped into the Games then fight to the death.

I hated the Capitol now.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long session of hair-ripping, hair-plucking and hair-washing by my peculiar pink, silver, and thin prep team, I was ready to meet my stylist Atilia. They wheeled me into a small room with glowing floors and this bronze-skinned, orange haired girl waltzed into the room. I ignore the high pitched babblings of clothing and stone and focus more on her. From what I have seen it is good to be thin and young, though it means the complete opposite in the districts. To be fat is to be rich and to be old is more or less an accomplishment! I snapped back into reality when pictures of the lifeless men in the street popped into my mind. She threw some papers to me, all covered with sketches of dresses that looked like stone or gargoyles. There is a parade where the tributes are on a chariot and go down a big place full of capitol citizens, cheering our deaths. The tributes are dressed in outfits based on their district( District 2 being Masonry and stone related stuff!) This helps us win sponsors who can send us stuff in the quickly grabbed the papers from me and showed me the dress I was to wear. It really was a work of art. The stone looked so real and the wings were majestic, but the outfit looked deadly, making us people who the other tributes were scared of.

With some more hair removal, I was finally ready to actually get into the dress. For something that looked so heavy and hard, I was surprisingly soft, but still a little heavy. My hair was done in a simple half ponytail and sprayed a little gray. Glitter was applied to my face with some stone looking paint and after two hundred years I was finally ready to enter my chariot. Coming from district 2 we would go second. Atilia tip-toed over towards me, max and enobaria following her.

"Ok so now, it is time. You two look like killers or victors!" She screeched. We both stood in the chariot and started at the district 1 tributes in their diamond encrusted outfits. But we were now out into the big arena like the place (not a killer arena). We both didn't wave but I smiled and managed to grab a white rose and I threw it to only see it go under the wheels of our chariot. I started to giggle at my "fantastic" throw but maxed glared at me and my stupidity. After hearing President Snow's speech we went back into the little building we were in before. At least now it was over. At least now we could train to kill.


End file.
